


陆行鸟勇闯大鱿鱼会议

by 123_lu



Series: 平行世界的克劳德和萨菲罗斯都相遇了 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_lu/pseuds/123_lu
Summary: 一位克劳德来到有好多平行世界萨菲罗斯存在的地方。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: 平行世界的克劳德和萨菲罗斯都相遇了 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	陆行鸟勇闯大鱿鱼会议

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kina_9v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kina_9v/gifts).



> 是Kina太太的本《愈合Guérison》的G文哒。

克劳德摸着腿上的克劳德。  
让我们重新来一遍，克苏鲁云摸着腿上的猫咪云。  
他趴在酒吧的吧台前，有一下没一下地摸着腿上毛茸茸、暖烘烘的生物。他有些困倦，不久便陷入睡眠。  
然后因失重感惊醒。  
他飘浮在太空舱里，视觉的中心是无法直视的恐惧，透明的舱体外是壮观的紫色星系。  
哦呼，我终于要有自己的故事了吗。克苏鲁云想。  
三花的猫咪云从边上蹬着腿飘过。  
在他快不能思考的时候，身后舱门开了。他一只手抓住猫咪云，一只手拉住克苏鲁云的领子。他们往后飘去。  
白色的舱门在眼前关上，克苏鲁云挣扎着转身，看到了打开黑色单翼的萨菲罗斯。他穿着白大褂，戴着金属细框的眼镜，极细的金属挂绳从镜片边上垂下。不止是挂绳，他身上的所有东西，包括每一根发丝都服帖地垂下。征服了引力的男人。  
他下意识退后摸背上的剑，但他的剑一般不带在身上。  
猫咪云在萨菲罗斯怀里向他亮出爪子，“喵喵”地威胁他。  
萨菲罗斯向克苏鲁云伸出一只手。  
克苏鲁云警惕地盯着他。  
“我带你出去。”  
“不用。”  
克苏鲁云扶住墙壁转身到和舱门垂直的角度，双腿用力一蹬，向前飞去。  
这是一个巨大的圆筒形建筑，周围环绕居住着各种大型萨菲罗斯。  
鲨鱼萨、触手萨、飞天拉面萨、火车萨……  
还有恶龙萨，被克劳德们抢过金币的恶龙萨，克苏鲁云挥了挥手打了个招呼。  
走廊尽头的一段在缓慢旋转。旋转的部分上有一扇舱门，白大褂萨（克苏鲁云刚随便想的称呼）按了按面板，打开了舱门，来到了和刚刚走廊垂直的过道。  
他们沿着过道移动，在尽头处又有一扇舱门，开门后是梯子。他们抓着梯子向下爬到底。  
双脚踏上了地面。  
猫咪云从白大褂萨臂弯里跳下来，冲着他夹着尾巴皱鼻子。  
一只皮毛漂亮的绿眼蓝猫从远处跑来。猫咪云窜过去。两只猫互相蹭了蹭，跑远了。  
克苏鲁云这才抬头打量这个空间，因为有离心力充当引力，比起宇宙飞船或者空间站，这里更像一个实验室。众萨菲罗斯在这里演算研究。  
“你们哪里来的钱造这么一个宇宙飞船的？”克苏鲁云问。  
“萨菲罗斯通常有钱。”白大褂萨说，“总裁和打工仔、影帝和新人、资深心理医生和穷苦病患……”  
克苏鲁云抓住白大褂萨来回指的手指：“好了，知道你职权骚扰成性了。”  
“造飞船干什么？”  
“我们意识到自己是游戏以及它的衍生作品里的一个人物，并且根据这个处境推测，你们也有一个酒吧。于是定了两个目标：一、到创造出我们的那个星球去，绑架SE高层逼他们尽快出Part2；二、找到去你们那里的方法。”  
“看来后者差不多快要实现了？”  
“并不，邪神并不在乎。跟我走，去检查一下身体，看看能否带来一些技术上的突破。”  
“搭嘎口头哇路。”  
“吼？”白大褂萨微笑。  
克苏鲁云感到不妙，他不可能反抗，鬼知道这里有多少个的萨菲罗斯，只好跟着走了。  
他们路过工作中的萨菲罗斯们，屏幕上显示着克苏鲁云完全看不懂的公式和模型。  
不愧是心算陨石掉落轨迹的男人。  
“那去‘那个星球’的计划实行得如何。”  
“目前已经通过虫洞建立了电磁波的联系。也就是说虽然我们还不能到达那里，但可以使用他们的网络、电话等设施了。”  
“你们用网络做了什么？”  
“给男性美女bot投了十次克劳德。”  
克苏鲁云抽了抽嘴角，然后乘着他们不注意，也给萨菲罗斯投了一次。  
“除此之外呢？”  
“看到个很火的选秀模式，仿照举办了陆行鸟101 。”  
“谁C位出道了？”  
“没人，每个萨菲罗斯都投了自己的克劳德。”  
“合理。”  
他们路过休闲区，几个萨菲罗斯在玩FF7Re，第九章。屏幕里的克劳德戴着皇冠合手走路。  
总的来说有互联网就是好，反观他们那里娱乐项目贫瘠，知识就是力量。  
“머리를 땋은 클로드도 귀여워（麻花辫的克劳德也很可爱。）”  
哦，中韩版本的萨菲罗斯，所以加两条字幕轨真的这么难吗，SE。克苏鲁云想。  
过道上迎面走来了老师萨，克苏鲁云知道他，在学生云的钱包里见过他的照片。  
“萨菲罗斯！”  
好几个萨菲罗斯扭头看他。  
“呃……戴领带和眼镜的那个老师。”  
“什么事？”  
“不许再罚克劳德扫陆行鸟棚了。”  
老师萨挑眉：“或许吧。”  
这时，一条蛇从边上滑过，克苏鲁云担心起了猫咪云的安危，连忙看看蛇萨身上有没有猫咪形状的凸起。  
谢天谢地没有。  
路过食堂，厨师萨正在串鸡肉，大概是要做烧鸟。一串45g，相当精准。难道每一位萨菲罗斯都擅长串鸟吗？  
他们终于走到了生物实验室。  
白大褂萨把他摆正在机器前。克苏鲁云轻笑一声。  
“嗯？”  
“我以为萨菲罗斯都会……”克苏鲁云比了个手势，“你坦诚得不像一位萨菲罗斯。”  
“因为你不是我的克劳德。”白大褂萨说。  
他的克劳德阖眼沉睡在水缸里，有一条漂亮的尾巴，脖颈上的鳃裂缓慢翕张。那才是他的人偶。  
克苏鲁云耸了耸肩。从这里可以看到一片红色的星系，好像宇宙在燃烧。  
所以他还是没有自己的故事，克苏鲁云失望地想。  
END


End file.
